the_lions_callfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual: Logistics
The Logistics chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual covers the services provided to the soldiers of Stormwind Army and information concerning soldiers' equipment. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, *Duke of Westridge. *Marshal of the Stormwind Army. =Personal Affairs= The military is a dangerous profession. You must keep your personal affairs in order at all times. Avoid problems later by effectively managing your personal matters before you deploy- or are critically injured. Periodically review your legal documents and keep them up-to-date. Marriage, divorce, births, deaths, and changes in wealth are significant events that affect your legal interests. Will Update your will regularly. This legal instrument is quite important for all in the military profession. Should you fall in battle it will allow your funds and possessions to be allocated as per your wishes and place any children you may have into the homes of proper guardians. If you cannot afford proper legal consultation when drafting or updating your will, the army can provide you with a legal aide for little to no charge. Counseling Services The king provides for his soldiers chaplains, and morale officers. They serve as a third party between two feuding members to help them resolve their issues, or come to a mutual understanding. They should be unbiased and neutral to all situations. If a situation gets to the point where one person is endangering another, the morale officer should refer their notes to a knighted officer for further investigation. Should a soldier exhibit signs of psychological trauma, a military psychological doctor will be assigned by the Commanding Officer to provide evaluation and recommend further treatment if necessary. =Equipment= Equipment is more than just the armor on your back and the sword at your hip! Equipment also consists of the supplies that keep you warm, dry, fed and healthy. Certain supplies should be brought with an army unit every single time the troops move out of Stormwind. The following pages include a list of those items. ALL SOLDIERS ARE EXPECTED TO HAVE THEIR OWN SET! The Essentials #Your Uniform #*Standard-Issued Weapons #*Ammunition (If Applicable) #*Standard-Issued Armor #*Rank Insignia and Honors #Fire Kit #*Digging Spade #*Hatchet #*Flint and Steel #First Aid Kit #*Woolen Gauze #*Steel Scissors #*Tweezers #*Wooden Splints #*Healing Potions #*Holy Symbol #Rations #*Skin of Water #*Non-Perishable Foodstuffs Army Exchange For soldiers deployed abroad, the army provides a stockpile of supplemental supplies available for soldiers to purchase with their earned pay. While some items are obtainable by all soldiers, others are restricted to specialized or higher ranking soldiers. There are occasions where supplies are cut off from deployed soldiers. In such occurances, the army exchange will be temporarily unavailable. Uniform Repair Should your issued uniform be damaged in the field of battle or otherwise, the army provides craftsmen that may repair your armor and weaponry. Plate and mail wearers must seek out a blacksmith. Leather armor wearers must seek out a leatherworker. Cloth uniform wearers must seek out a tailor. Food Rations Each employed subject of the crown is provided with basic food rations that include: *Barreled Pork *Barreled Beef *Cheese Wheels *Barreled Apples *Loaves of Bread *Limes (If being transported by sea) As supplies may run low during deployments, it is on the responsibility of the military unit to supplement food stores with hunting and foraging. Lodging Soldiers have access to room and lodging as it is available in the various garrisons and barracks within the King's realm. There are several outpost garrisons that also house soldiers abroad. Should such facilities meet their full capacity, or when in unsecured territory, each agent of the crown shall recieve tents to pitch as shelter. Communication Wherever deployed, patriotic subjects of the king act as pages for the Stormwind Army, relaying messages by spoken word or letter as far as their horses might carry them. Messenger birds are only to be used in circumstances where the message must be sent extraordinarily quickly or over large ground distances. Messenger birds only fly between established bases. Intercontinental communication may only be done through established ports. Circle magi will tap into ley lines and establish communication links between distant points. Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual